El Accidente que todo lo cambio
by karkat vantas a
Summary: Sniffles habia invitado a sus amigos al laboratorio, estaba planeando hacer un gas que te haga inmortal pero no sabían que ese gas si iba a funcionar haciendo que los muchachos y muchachas nunca puedan morir
1. un accidente catastrofico

*sniffles estaba en el laboratorio que estaba planeando hacer un gas que te haga inmortal había invitado a la mayoría de su grado para que vieran pero no sabían que ese gas si iba a funcionar haciendo que los muchachos y muchachas nunca puedan morir *

*Nutty esta entre la multitud comidiendo una paletita mientras rie de valla a saber que, viendo como el chico peli azul de lentes hacia su experimento mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga pelirroja*

Flippy:..Eso..Es estúpido no va a funcionar...*se cruza de brazos*

Flaky: mm p-pues yo c-creo que e-es in-interesante *dice tímidamente jugando con sus dedos mientras nutty le da un dulce *

Flippy: eh? *mira a flaky* ...s...si es interesante...pero..Yo...digo...que no...Mejor me callo...*suspira y mira a sniffles*

Sniffles: gracias flaky y no es estúpido...y si va a funcionar...solo tengo que unir el flúor con el bromo y poner azufre mas un poco de teluro y calcio mas sodio y por últimos el cinc y una pisca de yodo

Giggles: no te entendí nada...Pero bueno vierte las cosas en el frasco *sonrie y acerca*

Nutty: *rie y le da un dulce a flippy*... *mira lo que hace sniffles aunque no entendió nadita *

flaky: de n-nada

lumpy: eh? *cara de idiota*

shifty: *aprovecha que los demás están distraídos y le roba la billetera a alguien*

Flippy: *algo avergonzado coge la paleta que le dio nutty *...mmm...okey...*se hace el que si entendió*...

Sniffles: mmm...bueno *pone el ultimo químico y de pronto comienza a salir un Humo color azul * eh?*da un paso Para atrás algo sorprendido por lo sucedido*...

Russell: ...eso debe pasar? *mirando el gas o humo*

Sniffles:...no...*de pronto todo el cuarto se comienza a llenar del supuesto Gas*

Handy: *sin poder respirar aire puro y mareándose un poco* Petunia:*se estaba limando las uñas cuando ve el humo * que esta pasando? *trata de no respirar*

flaky: waa *llora y se abrasa de lo primero que ve *

splendid: ohhh mierda hay que salir de aquí *se tapa la nariz con la capa*

Splendont: *cerca de la puerta*...uh?..*trata de abrir pero esta se habia atorado* pero qué?..e-esta..*no puede terminar por que cae al piso desmallado*

Lifty: *tapándose la nariz ve a splendont caer desmallado* por dios!

Giggles: *se acerca a la puerta y golpea tratando de pedir ayuda * alguien nos escucha!?

Splendid:*no ve nada por culpa del humo *cuanto durara esto?

Flaky *abrasada a nutty llorando empieza a perder la conciencia *

cuddles: no hay algún conducto de ventilación?

Toothy: *buscando una salida tratando de no respirar pero ya esta sintiendo la falta de aire*

Sniffles:*tapándose la boca y la nariz tratando de ver algo*...creo que no...

Flippy: *tratando de ventilar el gas con su chompa que se había sacado*...

Mime: *mirando hacia los lados y haciendo su mímica haci que también se desmalla*

Flaky : *termina de perder la conciencio y se desmalla en brazos de nutty *

nutty: * tapando su nariz sostiene a flaky con una mano *

toothy :creo que no .. *no alcanza a terminar que se desmalla *

Giggles: *no resiste más y cae desmallada en el suelo*


	2. sorpresa inesperada

Russell: *tratando de resistir pero no puede mucho y cae justo en una silla*

Cuddles *tratando de resistir no respirar pero no puede mas y se desmalla *

Nutty: *trata de caminar con flaky en un brazo a donde están los demás o al menos buscando una salida*

petunia: *cae desmallada*

Handy: *trata de coger a petunia pero no puede y cae desmallado justo antes de cogerla*

Lammy: *tratando de abrir una ventana pero todas están cerradas y cae al suelo desmallada antes de llegar a la que estaba sin el seguro*

Sniffles: *ya no puede aguantar la respiración y cae al suelo desmallado por respirar*

mr. Pickles humano: *atrapa a lammy antes de que caiga al suelo*... *la deja contra la pared mientras se tapa con una servilleta la nariz pero ya aguantando poco *

lumpy: *se desmalla sin saber que estuvo pasando todo ese rato *

Flippy: *haciendo que el humo no valla hacia el con su chompa mientras con su mano cubre su nariz y boca*...

Lifty: *también robando junto su hermano tratando de no perder la coincidencia*

mr. Pickles humano: ya no aguanta y respira cayendo desmallado*

splendid:*tapando su nariz con la capa* ja y decían que estaba loco por tener capa

nutty: *siente que ya no le queda aire así que respira y se desmalla *

shifty : *le queda muy poco aire*

Lifty:*no puede resistir un tiempo más y toca el hombro de su hermano para luego desprenderse al suelo*

Flippy:*sigue haciendo lo de antes pero se cansa un poco y aparta un poco su mano de su boca para hablar y caminar* hay alguien que no se allá desmallado *tratando de no respirar el aire*

Shifty: *se sorprende al ver a su hermano al que trata de sostener para que no caiga contra el suelo pero el también empieza a perder el conciencia *

splendid: acá *tratando de no respirar al decir eso *

Flippy: *al escuchar la voz de el que menos tenia la opinión de que resistiría se sorprende*...*trata de caminar tratando de encontrar a ese chico pero no ve nada y el gas también comienza a hacerle la vista borrosa* Mierda...

splendid : donde estas ?*caminando con cuidado ya que no ve nada tratando de buscar al dueño de la voz*

flippy:...si supiera ...no te lo diría ..*dice para haci tropezándose con la pata de la mesa y caer al suelo haciendo algo de ruido y ingiriendo un poco de ese gas*...ah!...carajo...

Splendid: ...*escucha el escándalo* idiota* susurro* estas bien ? *trata de acercarse a donde escucho el ruido pero ya se esta quedando sin aire *

Flippy: creo...que.. *ya no puede decir nada ya que cae desmallado*...


	3. despertando

Splendid: *se esta desmallando y se trata de mantener parado contra una pared * ... *se va deslizando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo desmallado*

Shifty:* con lo último de conciencia que le queda camina algo dificultado hasta la ventana y con una cosa de esas que usan para robar la rompe dejando salir el humo , logra hacer eso antes de perder la conciencia y caer desmallado*

*luego de unas 3 horas*

Splendont:...*comienza a despertarse*...uh?...q-que sucedió?..*se levanta medio mareado*

Flaky : * empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos * mm ... *mira el lugar y se levanta de golpe muy asustada pero se arrepiente luego de a verlo hecho por que le da como una punzada de dolor * .. *los mira a todos desmallados * ... wwaa *llora*

Toothy *se despierta con el llanto de flaky * .. Estas bien ? * mirándola mientras se levanta lentamente*

Splendont: *mira como se empiezan a levantar*...mmm...no llores están bien...

Mime: *se comienza a despertar mira a su alrededor y trata de hablar pero no puede y se pone una mano en su garganta*...

flaky: sniff o-ok *dice secando sus lagrimas y mira a toothy* s-si .. *Mira a mime * q-que le p-pasa? *con lagrimas en los ojos*

toothy: creo que no puede hablar...

Splendont:...el gas le hizo mal...*sin prestar mucha importancia*...

Mime: *hace una señal de que no puede hablar*

Giggles: *despertando* uhh? *Se levanta y mira a flaky* ah! *Grita* flaky!

Flaky: wwaaa q-que pa-pasa? *asustada y temblando*

toothy: ... *mira a los demás desmallados para ver quien se despertara luego *

cuddles *se remueve en el lugar* .. uh .. *Se despierta*... ya se fue el humo? *adormilado *

Giggles: *mira a cuddles* eh?...*mira a flaky* tienes algo blanco en el pelo Algo largo y blanco ...más de uno..y cuddles..*cara de confusión* Porque tienes orejas de conejo?

Splendont: *se echa a reír por ver a cuddles*

Flaky: wwaa q-que? *Llora y trata de quitárselo* quítalo! Quítalo! TT-TT *grita*

cuddles: orejas de conejo? *Mira para arriba y ve las orejas * Hey no te rías no es gracioso! *sonrojado tratando de ocultar las orejas *

toothy: *mira sorprendido a los dos chicos *

Splendont: *sigue riendo* si lo es ja jajaja

giggles: *trata de quitárselo pero se pincha* ah!..*Se aleja un poco mirando*...qué son?

Flaky : no l-lo sé *llora tratando de quitarlas pero no puede además pinchan * pa-parecen p-púas

cuddles: no lo es *se pone la capucha del buzo muy sonrojado tapando las orejas que igual se siguen notando un poco *


	4. los cambios del gas

Giggles:*mira de mala forma a splendont* tranquilo cuddles te vez lindo haci...

Russell: *comienza a despertar*...uh?..*Se sienta y refriega sus ojos con sus manos y siente algo frio*...eh?*aleja su mano y al mirar un garfio en vez de su mano grita*

Cuddles: *mira a giggles sonrojado* gracias *susurra*

petunia: *despierta por el ruido* eh? .. *se sienta pero siente algo raro .. Mira para atrás y ve una cola muy larga de mofeta * p-pero qué?

Giggles: *demasiado asustada*...

Handy: *se despierta pero*...*estaba sin brazos*...eh?...*blanco del miedo*

Flaky : *demasiado concentrada llorando *

toothy : *mira a todos que tienen algo diferente y agarra un espejo para verse*

Giggles: *se acerca queriendo verse en el espejo y solo ve que tiene un hermoso lazo en la cabeza*eh?

Toothy: *nota que sus dientes son más largos * .. cómo?

Giggles: *mira a mime le quita el espejo a toothy y le muestra a mime para que vea que no le paso nada *

Russell:*se acerca a mime y mira que tiene un parche en el ojo* que acaso soy un pirata!?

Toothy: oye... *mira a mime * no es justo solo perdió la voz!

Flaky:*para de llorar para ver lo que pasa a su alrededor *

Russell: *también mira a mime*…es verdad...pero a giggles no le paso nada!

Toothy: eh? *Mira a giggles bien * oye es cierto! no se vale !

Giggles: *sonrie nerviosa* si me paso algo tengo este lindo laso *muestra*

Lifty: *despierta por el escándalo y se para mirándolos*...que les paso? ...

Giggles:...mmm...tienes un antifaz lifty...*mirandolo*

Russell:*mirandolo por atrás* y...y...cola de mapache...

Lifty: cola de que *se vira y mira su cola* qué?...*toca su rostro*

mr. Pickles: ... *lo mira* como terminaron así? .. *mira a lammy y se acerca para despertarla *

lumpy: hagan silencio quiero dormir *dice y se remueve en el suelo *

Toothy: *mirando a lifty * y las sorpresas siguen llegando

flaky: *tratando de despertar a nutty que estaba cerca de ahí *

Giggles: *mirando a los aun dormidos* ...a ver...nutty tiene...dulces en su cabello ...mm lumpy tiene...unas pequeñas...o bueno unos ...cuernos de venado lammy esta bien splendid esta con un antifas y flippy esta bien...sniffles también *medio molesta porque ahora que lo piensa todo esto es la culpa del*...despierta! sniflees! *sigue mirando a los muchachos*...shifty... Esta con un gorro y igual a lifty, eso es todo creo...


	5. casi todos ya despiertan

lammy:...uh?*comienza a despertar* que sucedió? *mira a el sr pickles*

sniffles: *también despierta y se lleva un susto aver a sus amigos*...pero que les paso?...

handy : no se tu dinos! . Me quede sin brazos

Nutty: *despierta pero no abre los ojos todavía * quiero un dulce .. *Huele algo * dulces? *abre los ojos dejando ver uno vago * ... *busca en su bolsillo y come * ..*Los mira a todos * hola ! *Feliz*

flaky: estas bien nutty * mirando los caramelos en su cabello*

mr pickles: se encuentra bien señorita lammy? *Dándole la mano para que se levante*

toothy: porque algunos siguen igual? *mirando a sniffles *

lumpy : *se levanta y mira todo muy perdido * ...

lammy:..uhm...si estoy bien gracias mr pickles...*toma su mano y se para*

Giggles: *mirando los ojos de nutty*...mi dios...

sniffles:...yo...no lo se...se supone que..*se acerca a los químicos en la mesa*...no lo se...

Petunia : *le esta por agarrar un ataque *

nutty: si gracias flaky *le sonríe a la pelirroja*

flaky : mm o-ok ... *mirando el ojo de nutty * mm *le pasa un espejo para que se vea *

lumpy : *pone sus manos en sus cuernos * .. uh ? que son estas cosas ? *Confundido*


	6. flippy? que le ocurre?

cuddles: snnifles que se supone que hiciste ?

Toothy: muy bien esto esta empezando a preocuparme ...

mr. Pickles: que bien que se encuentre bien señorita

shifty: .. *Se despierta y mira a los demás * que carajo ? *se lleva las manos a sus ojos para frotarlos y ver si era solo una ilusión pero siente algo en su cara * eh ?

Splendid: *estaba durmiendo cuando de repente empieza a flotar hasta llegar contra el techo * mm *levanta un poco la cabeza algo adormilado pero se golpea contra el techo * pero que * mira para atrás de su hombro y ve el suelo * wwaa como llegue aquí ? *deja de flotar y cae *

lifthy: *se acerca a su hermano preocupado* hermano mírame...parezco un mapache con esta cola *se da vuelta para que vea su cola* ayúdame!

giggles: *mirando a splendid se sorprende* oh..*cuando se cae cierra los ojos* ...uh...eso debió de doler le ..*Abre los ojos mirándolo* estas bien?

Sniffles: *suspira y mira a uno de las botellas de vidrio*..eh?...ya sé lo que salió mal..*mirando los frascos*

Lammy: *se sonroja levemente*

Flippy: *despertando y alza la mirada mirando al cuerpo de sniffles con los ojos de color...amarrillo*...*se levanta coge un vidrio de la ventana abierta y se la clava a sniffles en el cuello*...

Giggles: *grita al ver la acción* por dios Flippy!

Shifty: *mira la cola de su hermano * como carajos llego eso hay ?

Splendid: eh? si creo que solo me rompí algunos hueso -w- pero nada más *sin notar lo que hizo flippy *

Flaky :*se asusta por el asesinato* wwaaa f-flippy ? *lo mira muy asustada*

cuddles: amigo por qué hiciste eso ?!

lifty: no lo sé...*vuelve a mirar a su hermano* y tenemos antifaces...

Fliqpy: *los mira y sonrie con algo de sangre en su mano y coge una botella de acido lanzándosela a lumpy*

Giggles: te volviste loco!?...*se pone detrás de petunia*

Splendont: *mirando las acciones nota sus ojos*...flippy?...que ocurre?

shifty: antifaces? .. *toma un espejo * .. *se mira y nota el sombrero * y esto ?

lumpy: hum *la botella lo golpea y se rompe derramando el liquido en el *wwaa *corre mientras se empieza a derretir (?) *

Flippy: *despertando y alza la mirada mirando al cuerpo de sniffles con los ojos de color...amarrillo*...*se levanta coge un vidrio de la ventana abierta y se la clava a sniffles en el cuello*...

Giggles: *grita al ver la acción* por dios Flippy!

Shifty: *mira la cola de su hermano * como carajos llego eso hay ?

Splendid: eh? si creo que solo me rompí algunos hueso -w- pero nada más *sin notar lo que hizo flippy *

Flaky :*se asusta por el asesinato* wwaaa f-flippy ? *lo mira muy asustada*

cuddles: amigo por qué hiciste eso ?!

lifty: no lo sé...*vuelve a mirar a su hermano* y tenemos antifaces...

Fliqpy: *los mira y sonrie con algo de sangre en su mano y coge una botella de acido lanzándosela a lumpy*

Giggles: te volviste loco!?...*se pone detrás de petunia*

Splendont: *mirando las acciones nota sus ojos*...flippy?...que ocurre?

shifty: antifaces? .. *toma un espejo * .. *se mira y nota el sombrero * y esto ?

lumpy: hum *la botella lo golpea y se rompe derramando el liquido en el *wwaa *corre mientras se empieza a derretir (?) *


End file.
